


Making a Furisode Maiden

by SexTheHex



Series: Valerie's Masculinity Draining [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Asset Theft, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Multi, Orgy, Penis Shrinkage, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Reilly’s heard incredible tales about the Laverre City Gym. Apparently, the leader Valerie has the ability to suck masculinity away and turn boys into girls! It’s… entirely too captivating. Reilly can’t get the idea out of his head. Something inside him is demanding he investigate…





	Making a Furisode Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is far, far softer in tone than the other Valerie stories. There’s no forced feminization or real humiliation here and the asset theft is accepted. This piece is mostly for those who like happier self-discovery feminization stuff. Enjoy if that’s what you’re into!

Reilly had gotten sick of hearing wild tales adventuring across the Pokemon world. There were stories upon stories about towns housing ghosts, magic, unexplained events, and all things supernatural. It has gotten to the point where it all seemed so normal. Reilly didn’t find much interest in these weird stories venturing across the land anymore. There were miracles coming out of every Pokemon’s mouth; why should he pay attention to any of these weird fables?

His interest was near zero in these tiny stories. That is, until a certain rumor caught his ears.

From a friend, he heard the story of the Laverre City Gym Leader Valerie’s dark secret. The woman, according to the gossip, had grown so wildly fascinated with the idea of becoming a Pokemon that she’d successfully learned how to perform a Pokemon attack! She’d learned Draining Kiss, a move that normally sapped a Pokemon’s HP to restore the user’s own. Yet, those were with Pokemon. What happened when a human used it on another human?

It drained them of their manhood. Boys who felt Valerie’s kiss on any part of their body could feel their very masculinity liquify into something that felt like a liquid trailing out their body, sucked out through the puckered lips of the Fairy-type loving woman. In just mere minutes, a handsome guy at the crest of adulthood like Reilly would have their features softened, their weight redistributed, their height lessened, their chest expanded, and their cocks shrunken down as all their masculinity left their body! In the end, Valerie channeled all their strength into an enormous cock she’d been growing between her legs, leaving behind a beautiful, busty, picturesque woman in her wake. And from there, the drained would join her other victims as beautiful furisode maidens attending to her gym...

That last part. That last bit about turning into a woman so easily, so readily… Reilly couldn’t get that mental image out of his head.

The idea that a trainer could just so effortlessly drain someone’s masculinity away and turn them into a beautiful womanly figure was… well, everyone else had reacted with horror, but Reilly couldn’t get enough of the idea! He toiled in his head continuously thinking about what he might do if he were one of those “unlucky” boys who got trapped in a room with Valerie, feeling his whole body be morphed into a new feminie form…

And worse yet, it got Reilly so erect. Nothing he’d ever seen before got his blood pumping as hard or his erection rising as fast as imagining himself locked in these fantastic scenarios. It kept replaying in his head over and over again. The screams he’d make, the embarrassment he’d feel, the sensation of his new body… Reilly was never one to masterbate too often, somehow that’d never really stuck with him once he matured outside of occasional enjoyment of his foot fetish. Oh, but this. THIS! He’d climaxed over 3 times each evening wrapped in this captivating fantasy! It was so intoxicating...

It all had a siren’s call to it. Reilly wanted to see it. Reilly wanted to experience it if he had the chance. Something in him was calling him towards it, begging nearly every inch of his body to step closer towards it. It felt good but… it also felt awful. It felt wrong. The part yelling the loudest seemed to be his prick growing rigid whenever the idea of being turned into a woman entered his head. As excited as he was, he felt so conflicted and shameful. Some perverted fantasy was driving him towards all this. It felt as if his libido was taking a stranglehold on his being, as if suddenly he was just a no-good pervert for this strange interest.

Yet, it felt just as miserable trying to forget it, trying to force it all out of his mind. No matter how much he tried to forget about that darling little fairy doujo up in northern Kalos, he couldn’t keep it down. No matter how many times he swore he’d never hike up there and finally indulge his curiosity, he kept looking at maps and directions. He had to see this. He had to see if this wicked woman really did have the power to turn boys into cute girls. It was too brightly burning a desire for his conflicted soul to ignore.

Laverre City gym was desolate. The chilling wind of an autumn night had locked away everyone into their private quarters just to stay warm for the night. Reilly was one of the lone pedestrians still out. He hiked up and down the way, steadily approaching that strange cuckoo clock-like gym Valerie called home. The lights were on well past gym hours. Someone seemed to be inside. Reilly got closer and closer still to the building.

The back door was his next target. All the rumors said something about trainers being invited back behind the tree into a private entrance to get a more intimate introduction from Valerie herself. The weight of this whole situation was so unbearable. Reilly felt so awkward. How was he supposed to show up to this woman’s gym, introduce himself, then ask if she really did suck masculinity into her cock!? It’d be the most horribly embarrassing moment of his life, surely! There was no chance any of this was real, that he’d get this wild fantasy to unfold before him…

And yet Reilly’s hand raised to knock at the gym back door all the same. He gave three firm clanks against the metal door, waiting for someone to appear. The distant sound of someone walking down stairs was faintly audible. The door opened.

“Can I help you, sweetie~?”

Greeting Reilly at the door of the gym was a sparkling, smiling visage. A calm and smiling furisode maiden looked on at the coat-wrapped boy out in the cold with the most warm grin he’d been greeted by in ages. She was beautiful, a full head of shoulder length red hair, deep blue eyes, coral pink lips… sweet christ her body! That poor pink and blue furisode was wrapping outrageous amounts of bouncing, jiggling, weighty womanhood within the confines of such tiny clothes! Reilly had hardly ever seen a pair of breasts this massive in his life!

“Mhm~ Taken away? No problem honey, look all you want~” The maiden laughed.

Reilly blushed red. A violent spurt of embarrassment came welling up inside him at the realization he’d been so obviously staring at this woman’s outrageous goods, but her acceptance of that behavior surprised him. She… wanted him to look? Why would a beautiful woman like her ever want anything to do with a shrimpy awkward pervert like him!? Why was she treating him so… so nice!

Those thoughts swirled in his head without answer as the buxom kimono-wearing woman adjusted her pose over and over again for Reilly’s adoring eyes.By the end of her little half minute sultry display, there was a very obvious tent pitched within the front of Georgie’s jeans.

“I think I know why you’re here.” The woman rung. “You remind me of a few others we’ve had pass here. Please, come in.”

Reilly was pulled out of the desolate dark outside into a warm world of pink. The Laverre City gym was absolutely extravagant. Just about every room he was tugged through was a life-sized doll house, with rooms neatly arranged in a way that made more sense for a giant to play with them rather than any traversal. What a spectacle… and it all only got more impressive once the duo sunk down into the basement.

Glossy fuchsia stares led down to bright lights of the bottom floor and the distant sound of several people. Steadily it became more clear. Giggles. Giggles and… moans. As Reilly was finally tugged downstairs by the beautiful busty maiden, he was taken into a world of pink and pillows, soft carpet and plush lining every ounce of the interior. The laughter and groaning was more near now. He could hear it clearly, emanating from the privacy of draped curtains.

“We like to have fun down here, darling.” The woman began. “It’s a nice, private place where people live out their private desires. Do you have anything like that~?”

Reilly stammered for a bit. This woman had a total read on him! Part of him wanted to finally fess up about his curiosity with Valerie’s draining kisses, but another was still stunned silent! It roared that this nice, inviting woman asking about his sex tastes would throw him out if he told her that! Perhaps that all made no sense with just the slightest bit of deeper analysis, but it felt it loom heavy as he tried to answer. He spat out a half truth instead.

“U-um… feet.” Reilly blurted.

“Mmm? What about feet, deary?”

“I have a… I have a foot fetish.” Reilly explained. This wasn’t a lie, far from it. Feet were an old favorite fetish of Reilly’s and often the focus of his masturbation sessions. It was indeed a major fetish of his but… obviously not the sexual interest weighing heavily on his mind at the moment.

“I see.” The maiden nodded. “Anything else you’d like to tell me about~?”

Reilly immediately, shakily shook his head to answer no. The maiden smiled, well aware of his real answer.

The duo stopped at the base of the stairs. The maiden turned to Reilly. “This is a very delicate room. We try hard to keep it clean and fun. If you would be so kind, would you be willing to take off your shoes?”

Reilly complied. He sat on the staircase step and undid his wear to walk about in nothing but his socks.

The maiden spoke up once more. “And your coat as well. Such things won’t be needed here.”

Reilly complied. He tossed his coat aside and let it join a new pile with his discarded shoes.

The maiden smiled wide. “You also won’t need near anything else here, dear. I’m sure you can tell, but this is a very intimate area. Please. Show everyone who you are, dear~”

Reilly nearly fainted at what that buxom girl had just told him. She… she wanted him to be naked!? Oh Gosh, how embarrassing! Now everyone would get to see his perked up erection and everything! Reilly complied, tossing aside everything but his tighty whities barely containing his shame.

“Your underwear too, darling” The maiden giggled.

“I’d… I’d really prefer to keep that on” Reilly asked.

“Mhm~ Very well then, sweetie.” The woman relented. “I’m sure you’ll have a change of heart soon enough~”

The duo continued down their trek of pillowy intimate space, heading deeper into the steadily dimmer end of the expansive hallway. Laughs and moans became more plentiful as the duo trotted down the way. More and more little private alcoves peeped up with curtains concealing unknown acts for total privacy. The sound of flesh smacking rapidly and rhythmically against flesh even started to join the cacophony, leaving little to Reilly’s imagination. These ladies emerging out tents or sitting beside one another resting on the soft outstretched bean chairs and cushions on the floor… they were fucking eachother. All of these beautiful women were blissfully clawing at those carnal desires and enjoying their bodies any way they could muster.

Reilly was being thrust into the heart of it all, towards the queen of the whole spectacle, the woman he’d sought out to meet. The boy grew nervous. This was entirely too fortunate for all this to fall in his lap, for these ladies to treat him of all people so lavishly. Not a single thought about him being deserving of this group of people popped into his head; his brain simply wouldn’t allow it. Perhaps he was being groomed as the sacrifice of a cult? It wouldn’t surprise him. Oh, what an awful trap he’d stumbled into.

Finally the hallway ended in a folding screen door masking the centerpiece of this debauch display. Reilly opened the door to find a single woman occupying the room, sitting on a throne-like chair cut of pink rock. That was her. That was Valerie. A strange bug-eyed woman as pretty as can be, dressed in the most bizarre and colorful piece of clothing Reilly had ever seen. The strange pink blouse fed into long sleeves that eventually blossomed into extravagant pink and cream colored cartoonish bird wings. Her lower half seemed more muted at first, sporting black tights down more of the way. Then, Reilly saw it. One thigh had an unmistakable mass training down its inner side. A dick. An enormous, livestock-sized dick. It… It was all true.

Valerie eyed Reilly down intently the moment he entered her gaze, smiling wide as could be… “My, a visitor! I don’t get many boys here unless I invite them to a nice night with me.”

Valerie stood, watching Reilly’s body language intently. “Hmm… you seem a tad… different. You don’t seem like a guest who tried to break in here thinking I was an easy fuck. What could bring you here at this time of night?”

Reilly could hardly spit a word out before the gorgeous woman. Though it was true he didn’t want to fuck Valerie, his visit was absolutely sexual in nature. This was it. He was going to be decried as the awful pervert he was for coming here for some weird fetish. The trainer finally calmed himself enough to speak and looked at Valerie’s inquisitive face.

“I… I heard you…” Reilly still could hardly choke it up. “I-I heard you turn boys into girls, r-right?”

Valerie smiled wide at the boy’s accusation. “Oh no! Caught red handed~ Yes, I have looked into enough Pokemon dynamics to learn how to use a move or two. It seems Draining Kiss drains boys dry of their masculinity. It’s delightful~ What brought you here knowing all this, hmm? Here to avenge a friend I might have feminized? Dear, I’m afraid you’re set to join him more than anything~”

“A-actually I....” Reilly’s heart was pounding out of his chest! “I… I… want that to happen…”

Reilly braced for impact, expecting a deluge of laughter and mocking to landslide on top of him. Yet… nothing. Valerie remained silent. It took until the boy veered his head back up for Valerie to even raise a peep.

“You want me to drain your masculinity away?” A surprised Valerie repeated.

Reilly’s eyes veered off to the side. He didn’t know what to say.

“How adorable! Oh my, you’re a rare treat, that’s for sure!” Valerie chimed. “Cheer up dear, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Mhm~ He looked like such a ripe egg when I first saw him, Valerie!” The maiden chimed. “I think your touch will heal that soul down to its core~”

Valerie arose from her seat and trotted towards her newest guest, platform heels clicking loudly with every step she took. She drew near, intimately near, enough to nearly be locked in a kiss. Reilly flinched nervously waiting for something…

“Oh, goodness.” Valerie sighed. “Are you really that nervous about all this?”

“I… I um…” Reilly couldn’t spit out an answer. Embarrassment was choking him silent.

“I only really came here because I… I thought it was hot…” He admitted.

“I can see that.” Valerie admitted. “So much shame. You feel so bad following your dick, don’t you darling?”

Reilly responded like a child, nervously shaking his head up and down through the overwhelming embarrassment.

“Well, I for one don’t think it’s the driving force at play here, sweetie.” Valerie reassured. “I think it’s nothing more than a compass needle. There’s a much stronger force pointing that prick of yours towards me and my sisters.”

“...Huh?” Reilly asked.

“Our bodies can have some odd ways of expressing what we need. Maybe the only outlet your body could find for this was making your brain whirl and your pants tighter. I don’t think it’s just a fetish, darling. A kink like foot play doesn’t consume your whole life, it doesn’t make you up for ages. This is more than a flimsy kink, dearI think your body latched on to something that’ll make it happier and it’s just struggling to properly express that.” Valerie explained.

This was… that was a comforting thought, but Reilly didn’t feel he could properly digest it. “What… why do you say that?”

“Because, while I do drain a few boys into bimbos for a bit of my own fun…” Valerie started. “I do find myself face to face with a few interesting cases like you. Raggedy looking men just like you, unhappy, dirty, meek, timid… that just have this undeniable magnetic attraction to what I do. I feel like I’ve seen cases like you a number of times, dearie.”

Valerie pushed Reilly backwards. For as on edge as the trainer was, he somehow wasn’t able to react to the woman’s forceful push knocking him down with his head so busy trying to grasp what she was saying. Reilly

“Do you know what I do to those troubled souls, honey?” Valerie asked

Reilly watched on speechless.

“I give them what they want, dearie. I give them what they’ve wanted all along, what they’ve needed for so long but just weren’t aware of until they heard of me. I turn them into pretty girls. It’s something I’m happy to deliver, for ladies who’ve always deserved it~” Valerie whispered excitedly.

Valerie joined her nearly naked guest on the pillowy cushions of her private room, playfully smiling and giggling as she did. Her hands darted all over the boy’s chest, taking in his features one last time before she brought more appropriate flesh surging forth.

“This doesn’t fit you well at all, dear.” Valerie started. “It’s time we get you a look far more you. Sing for me, deary. Make a note for me and hold it.”

Valerie’s instructions were punctuated with her hand darting for Reilly’s underpants and pulling the garment aside. His erect cock popped out, nearly slapping Valerie’s chin as it sprung out of the confines of his restrictive underwear. Reilly’s first instinct was to shove the woman off his face immediately; he felt so embarrassed having a girl see his privates! Yet… something stopped him. Valerie’s words had pierced through that nagging itch of negativity and targeted something resonative inside him. He felt… He knew what Valerie was saying had truth to it, that she knew how to make guys like him happier.

Reilly complied. He opened his mouth and let out a resonant “Aaaaah!” note.

Valerie smiled. “Perfect, Keep your head back and keep that going while I take the next step…”

Reilly tried his best to calm down and rest his head against the soft cushions he was sitting on while Valerie loomed closer and closer to his cock. He tried to keep steady as best he could… yet this resolve quickly folded to the sensation of Valerie’s lips planting themselves on his cock. Reilly gasped. His eyes tilted as far down as they could to see what was happening.

Reilly could feel it. Valerie’s warm wet tongue was worming around, giving his pecker a firm lick to prime it completely. Reilly felt on edge, like he didn’t deserve to have such a beautiful woman start sucking on his cock… yet still, he listened to Valerie’s orders. Keep calm, keep that note going, Let it all just happen.

Reilly felt the gym leader start sucking. She sucked all the air out of the idle space in her mouth and made his cockhead feel the warmth of all of her mouth pressing lavishly against his throbbing head. Then, the strangest thing happened. He felt that suction squeeze his cock… and it kept going! That feeling of being pulled started to radiate throughout his entire body from that base point of contact on his crotch! Something was happening. As time marched on, Reilly began to hear what exactly was changing!

Reilly’s voice, his uncomfortably deep but somehow not authoritative in the slightest voice… was growing lighter! Without a single change to his vocal chords on his own whim, he could feel the tune of his voice change like a dial from Valerie’s tugging face! Reilly was stunned motionless as he listened to his voice climb octaves, morphing from this awkward tool he’d never cared for into this sweet, soft, sultry song. His ears were listening to total heaven, and it was all coming right out of his throat. More changes began to encroach on Reilly’s senses as that firm, authoritative sucking on his crotch continued. Strands of long blonde hair started to fall into his face, growing longer every passing moment. A tingle in his face sent out shockways that cured all his blemishes and restructured his skull’s awkward frame into something far more petite. This… This was really happening! Valerie really did have this power!

Reilly stopped holding that note for a moment. He still hadn’t put it together in his head yet that that beautiful songstress’s chorus was coming out of his mouth; he needed to check if he actually had dominion over that noise. The moment he stopped, that lovely chime ceased as well. Reilly smiled in pure disbelief. He tried to give off a startled “Oh my god!” At what was happening, but only got through half the statement before pausing and gasping in disbelief. This… this delicate, wonderful female voice… this was his! He fell back again and laughed, delighted to have his voice changed into this amazing new transformation..

Valerie popped off Reilly’s cock with a loud noisy slurping sound. “Potent, isn’t it? We’re not even halfway through the process yet, darling~! I still have a whole lot more to remodel than just that. I’d say it’s a pretty good deal for your penile length, wouldn’t you say~?”

Reilly rose up again to see what Valerie meant. Goodness, she wasn’t kidding! His cock had dissipated to maybe half of it’s old size! Oh, but Reilly hardly cared. Having this new face, this new voice, it all felt so right. It felt like something he’d been missing for years He didn’t care about having his cock length reduced. Whatever! Sure, others boys would be mortified to see their inches lapped up by some crazed woman, but Reilly certain wasn’t one of them. All he wanted was more of his body like this! He wanted to feel as refreshed and free across his whole frame as he did in his face!

“Oh, yes, it’s wonderful!” Reilly spoke in his new angel’s voice. “Please, give me more! I want you to drain the rest of me dry until I’m just as pretty all over!”

“I thought you’d say that.” Valerie cooed happily. “Very well then~”

The fairy woman’s lips lunged back onto the semi-stiff pecker parked before her and latched on with force. She started squeezing again, slurping the ethereal masculinity inside him through her bizarre Draining Kiss fairy magic. Reilly didn’t understand how reality even accommodated this strange feat, but he couldn’t care any less about the logistics. What he cared about most was that squeezing sensation hammering at his lower half, radiating throughout his hips, stomach, legs and thighs. It felt… it felt so wonderful! It felt as if his thighs were melting into goo and being sucked away into this strange woman’s maw, leaving behind strategic deposits of fat and muscle left so unfitting for Reilly’s old gender. His tummy turned totally taught, squeezed by a force that felt almost like an invisible corset. His bottom ballooned in size, that old pedestrian butt of his turning into a wonderful, jiggly, full feminine ass! Leg hairs vanished to give way to silk smooth skin, running from Reilly’s toes to his waist. And his thighs… Valorie’s suction had given him an instant hourglass figure with big meaty thighs that were built for child bearing!

Reilly was stunned. His lower half was being totally feminized and… and he loved it! It felt so right, it felt so complete! There was no shame or embarrassment running through his head anymore as his frame shifted. Happiness, satisfaction, and an overwhelming sense of finally finding an identity like digging up some lost treasure, were his first and foremost feelings. To think this was technically sex! Sure, he felt the tickle of sexual satisfaction as more and more of the old Reilly pulsed out of him, but this satisfaction was nothing like he’d felt before. Reilly felt complete. He… She felt so at home! All that was left now was for that final quadrant of her body to be squeezed free of her birth burden and finally mold itself into her ideal form!

Deeply repressed feelings were starting to come raging out of Reilly as her masculinity continued to melt away between the lips of that wonderful mystic trainer. She could hardly control herself. Her hips started to buckle and twitch as they filled out, all that spare fat and muscled that’d bulked up her stomach redistributing to her hips. She clamped both thighs on to the other woman’s head, as if she were orgasming down her throat.

Valerie didn’t mind that pillow-soft head squeeze in the slightest. She’d dealt with girls like this before. It was natural for them to get completely lost in the joy of self discovery and awakening mixed with the best blowjob of their life. Valerie carried on, determined to finish the job. She sunk her chin right into Reilly’s crotch and gave her strongest tug yet.

Reilly started moaning aloud, twitching and shivering as if Valerie had found her magic love button. She gasped in delight and wailed as it all fell over her, the bliss of having her body finally take its true form. Her gaze glanced down to eye the cock-hungry woman stealing her unneeded boyhood. She couldn’t see her. And obstacle started to rise, a lovely, firm, bouncy barrier that made seeing anything down there a difficult matter from here on. Boobs. Boobs! Reilly had tits! Big, bouncy, jiggly, enormous tits! With her manhood reduced to near nothingness, this was quite the fair compensation. Reilly’s chest had exploded into the biggest, boldest display of womanhood she’d ever seen!

Her hands darted for her nipples to toy at her new ultra sensitive breast flesh. She writhed in a happy daze as Valerie polished her new body into a luxurious femine frame, one Reilly never thought she’d ever deserved… It was perfect. Every bit of her felt so lived in and comfortable, as if she knew this was her all along…

Valerie finally pulled away from the other woman’s crotch, ethereal pink fog that use to be Reilly’s masculinity drooling from her mouth. Nothing beat a drink of this stuff when the recipient was so overwhelmingly happy for it all to happen. All that was left of Reilly’s once respectable boy crotch was a tiny sack and a pretty little erect nub of just a few inches hanging excitedly.

“What a wonderful little clitty you have now, darling~” Valerie rang. “It’s so exciting to be attached to the body it knew you always wanted, isn’t it?”

Reilly rose off of her back to see the toll her crotch had taken. Her penis had in fact shrunk to a pretty pathetic size… and yet, she didn’t care at all. Something about having a tiny little pecker fit so well with the rest of her redesign. What a diligent little magnet it’d been guiding her towards all this. The lesson set in nice and clear. Her sexual desires weren’t something to ignore or be embarrassed by. If the situation fit, she should listen and let it all happen.

Now… now it was sending her a new message. Reilly listened closely and smiled.

“Such a tiny little thing, isn’t it~?” Reilly asked in a heavy, sultry tone. “I don’t think it’s good enough for your eyes, don’t you agree~?”

Valerie wasn’t sure she head that all correctly. “Hmm?”

“I… I think I’m feeling all I’ve wanted to be welling out of me with this new body.” Reilly explained. “And right now… right now I want to be a bit embarrassed. I want to be degraded a bit. I want to be called names! I… I feel like I was always a little masochist, but I was never confident enough to say it. It always seemed too awkward and awful when I was a boy. And now…”

“Hush.” Valerie interrupted. “I’m done listening to your slutty face yammer on for so long.”

Reilly looked up to Valerie, now sporting a stern look of disapproval. For a moment, her face flexed back to a beaming smile, a nice receipt she’d gotten Reilly’s message loud and clear. Reilly smiled back, and kept that wide grin as Valerie switch back to a distant, cold frown.

“Do you really think skanks like you get to talk? Especially when they have such a pathetic little toy between their legs as yours? What makes you think you can speak, whore?” Valerie barked.

“I...” Reilly’s face went red as her cocklette twitched. “I’m sorry mistress. I don’t know why I spoke up~”

“She’s a shameless girl, mistress.” The furisode maiden who’d guided Reilly here chimed in. “She admitted some interesting details while we climbed down here. Apparently, she’s into feet, the pervert~”

“What a nasty little bimbo.” Valerie shook her head. “You’re right though, you’re not deserving of the touch of my mouth or my hand, dear.”

The Fairy woman stood up from her place laying beside the newly blossomed trainer. She loomed high enough to block light and veered down at the other woman with that same faux scowl. Her leg loomed close, namely her foot wrapped in black platform heels. The tip of it lunged out and made contact with the excited clitty Valerie’d just drained away.

“I think this treatment suits you the best, slut.” Valerie commanded. “I don’t think you’re deserving of anything better than the touch of my feet.”

Reilly’s bright smile wobbled in excited disbelief at Valerie’s decree. She was… she was tackling her deepest fetish! Oh goodness, this was all too good to be true! Reilly was in heaven!

“Yes mistress.” Reilly’s shimmering voice answered. “I don’t deserve a touch when I’m s-such a dumb bimbo. I deserve the touch of feet and nothing better!”

“How nice! You’re just barely smart enough to learn!” Valerie spitefully giggled. “And you know what… you’ve delayed me so much with your wobbling body and big cow tits, I’ve scarcely tended to any of your sisters! They’re in such dire need of my cock, and yet I’m all hung up dealing with you…”

Reilly had almost forgotten that there were others here with how intimate and personal Valerie had been. A look behind her though, and she was reminded that this place was an ever flowing orgy, packed with ladies just like her. A glance behind her, and there many of her new sisters stood. How long had they been there? Half of them had their hands down their kimonos pumping away at their tiny cocklettes which suggested they’d been watching this all unfold since Reilly was molded into her true self. One of them caught Reilly’s eyes as she kicked off her heels into a pile, leaving behind feet wrapped in silky see through nylon stockings. Only at that moment did Reilly realize they were all totally barefoot with luxurious soft silk and souls touching the plush carpet.

“Sisters?” Valerie began. “Let’s give our newest family member the welcome she deserves~”

The gaggle of over half a dozen beautiful furisode maidens stepped forward towards their newest sister, giggling excitedly. They all lowered themselves to the floor on level with their new sibling and stuck out their elegant legs. Warm, soft, cushiony girl soles and toes started tapping and inspecting every inch of Reilly’s naked body, applying such a delicate touch to get their darling stressed family member to melt. Reilly tensed up only for a moment as the first foot made contact against her, but quickly melted and relaxed in a heavenly bath of massaging feet rubbing her everywhere.

All throughout this descent into heels and toes, Valerie continued to flick away at that cute little sprout of a cocklette with the lone clothed shoe in the room. What a fun power dynamic she had. At any moment, Valerie could simply step on her poor girl and put her in so much pain. Ah, but she’d never do that… right? Even if that answer seemed so obvious a no, the suspense drove both of their heart rates up and kept both of them totally captivated from the unique little play.

“She’s such a cute footslut~!” One of the maiden’s rang.

Another chimed in. “I can’t believe she’s so nasty! Look at her putting them in her mouth!”

Reilly realized that wasn’t true. She hadn’t even considered sticking one of these feather delicate feet in her maw and giving them the licking they deserved. Ah, but that was just it. Just moments after that girl’s comments, two feet came parsing by her lips and parted them open like a lover’s gentle touch. Reilly answered that desire immediately and got straight to sucking and lapping at her sister’s darling toes.

Reilly couldn’t hold back any longer. Naked in her new body with a horde of cushy soles around her, she needed to masturbate. Her hand reached for what remained of her feminized dick. She even let out a giggle as she realized just how oversized her normal cock-beating grip was now that her pecker was so tiny while erect. She stroked it as hard as she could with Valerie’s shoe atop her prick, pumping it up and down with just her index finger and thumb.

Valerie was similarly aroused by the entire display. An entire boy’s worth of masculinity had just come crashing into her body, she had needs in demand of relief. Her hands lunged to pull her tights aside and unpack the obscene anaconda years of stealing cocks had built on her body. Finally it was all out. Thigh length, as thick as arm, balls the size of fists… oh lord, how did she ever fit something that fucking massive in her tights. Valerie stroked the beast away, looming her foot over her freed spirit with such teasing enthusiasm.

“Look at that dainty little clit of yours~” Valerier purred. “I think your inches look a whole lot better on me, don’t you agree?”

Reilly popped the toe in her mouth out to answer her mistress. “Absolutely~”

Valerie smirked. “It feels so right, doesn’t it? You’ve had all these pains balled up for so long… now I can indulge them in full. I’m so happy to have freed your womanhood. Do you like this too? Do you like having your foot fetish indulged so deeply? I hope you do, foot skank~”

“H-haaa… Y-yes!” Reily desperately responded. This was really and truly the height of her fantasies. She’d blossomed into a woman and now had a group to indulge her secret kink! She was drowning so deep in feet, she already felt like she was about to blow…

“I’m so fucking hard after taking away that boring boyish body of yours, darling.” Valerie commented. “I get so goddamn worked up when I drain away a girl’s icky shell. It makes my cock fucking livid. I feel like my balls are… A-argh…”

Valerie stopped edging her insane dick for a moment. Her balls visibly rose and fell as that huge mass of fertile spunk in her nuts writhed in excitement. Valerie seemed to be calming down enough to keep from spurting right there and then, a single dollop of white pre the lone failure of her chastity.

“I’m going to cum.” Valerie instructed. “I’ve converted all your manhood into hot bubbling spunk inside my sack. We’re going to purge it away forever darling~ I’m going to jack my dick until I can’t take it anymore. I’m going to pump it hard and fast until it fucking sprays everywhere! I’m going to paint your fucking tits white with your old self! Are you ready, dear?”

Reilly was breathless! “Y-yes!”

“Are you really ready!? Ready for me to shoot all over you~?”

“Y-yes! Yes I want it!”

“Fucking BEG for it bitch! I’m going to your old body all over your real one!”

“F-fuck! Cum! Cum on me! Shower me in fucking CUM mistress!”

That was it! Valerie could take no more! Her foot pulled aside and grounded the girl as she frantically jacked her obscenely huge girlmeat with both hands to climax! That lovely display of style finally folded as orgasm reduced Valerie to a grunting, cooing mess! A fat white shot of spunk, Reilly’s old masculinity melted down into such a more useful, tastier form, blasted against the newly rebuilt bimbo’s body and slammed against her face. The glob was enormous, on par with Reilly’s old orgasms alone! The splatter against her chin instantly gave her the look of a well used cum slut, but with none of the satisfying taste. Reily needed more! She opened her mouth as the second strange to this obscene eruption sprayed out of the fairy girl’s urethra right towards her. Half the steaming hot mess landed right against her tongue, letting her taste the delicious salty flavor of what used to be her masculinity. The other half crashed against her neck and coated her breasts to a thin spunk sheen. That was hardly it though. It just kept coming, squirting everywhere out of that dick powered by dozens and dozens of drained men! Pints of the stuff spurted out of the woman’s nut sack all over Reily’s naked body, all over the heels and toes of the mass of feet still lavishing her in her deepest desires. It was everywhere. A total mess. And Reilly loved every second of it.

And there all the family sat, lavishing their cracked egg with all the love and acceptance she’d been missing out on. The orgy lasted throughout the night, a frantic feast of frotting, sucking, and fucking...

* * *

A knock? At the back door at this hour? Mistress Valerie wasn’t expecting any visitors this evening. Who could that possibly be?

Reilly took her lips off of her sister’s and arose. It was her turn to do greeting duties, that meant backdoor visits at night as well. She wrapped her buxom knockers back in her favorite tan and black furisode outfit and ascended the stairs to see just who was knocking at this hour.

Reilly opened the door to find a scrawny looking trainer probably about to head into his twenties parked in front of the door. His head was hung low and his gaze was distracted as she greeted the boy. He grew only more frazzled and embarrassed when he finally eyed Reilly’s assets and was stunned by her darling displays of girlhood.

Reilly had a feeling why this trainer was here. It rang familiar of events just a few months prior when she’d joined Valerie’s gym as one of her loyal, beautiful Furisode maidens. Reilly immediately invited the boy in. It was time to let her newest sister join the family.


End file.
